Back into my life
by fleurusagi
Summary: The Pokémon looked confused, not knowing what to say, for he knew that Paul had shattered her heart into pieces but was mended back by Kenny, and caused her love for Paul to be just a memory… until she asked that question. *Snippet!* Read and review!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the song 'Back into my life by Ms. Krazie' (which is a good song!)**

**It's mainly Ikarishipping with mentions of Penguinshipping! so be warned...**

**They are around the age of 21.**

* * *

_What would I do if you came back into my life_

_Would I take you in or simply pass you by_

_I've got a life I just can't through away because of you_

_I might just wanna keep you by my side _

_I might just wanna keep you in my life_

Dawn sat in the sofa next to the apartment window, holding a lavender album. She then looked out the window in deep thought, whether she should open the album.

"Piplup?" her penguin Pokémon asked.

Dawn looked down and saw that he was pointing at the album in her lap.

"Oh this. It's just pictures of me and Paul when we were together. I can't believe it has been two years since I have seen him, since it's been over between us."

As Piplup sat in the arm of the couch, Dawn opened the album to the first page.

" What would I do if I saw him again? It's been a long time since my eyes have met his."

She turned the album pages, stopping in a page with a photo where Paul had his arm around Dawn, smiling a true smile.

"I miss him at times I must admit it, but I have made up my life."

Piplup turned to look at a photo of Kenny having an arm around Dawn, similar to that of her and Paul's, looking his happiest. He looked up and saw that Dawn was also looking at the picture.

"I found a good man who loves me just the same, and who wants me to have a couple of kids who use mom to call my name… unlike Paul who wanted no kids" she added as an afterthought bitterly.

She sighed and paid her attention back to the album, turning the pages. Both were quiet, looking through the pictures of the man, who many couldn't believe for they thought him to be 'cold-hearted bastard,' held a huge spot in her heart.

"I don't have the time just to run away to find a lost love, how irresponsible of me if I would walk off. I'm just…"

Her blue eyes began to water, but she forced herself to hold back the tears in order to finish what she wants to say. Piplup look sadly at her but patter her hand comfortably.

"I'm just so scared to see him again and that my heart would start beating for him like it did then, when everything was so good between him and me. "

Silent tears began to slide down her face.

"Why couldn't he have been somewhat like Kenny?... or Ash who promised Misty the world and gave it to her, choosing her rather than pursuing his goal of becoming Pokémon Master? When Paul told me he was leaving me to continue _**his**_ goal, I was crushed. With him, I felt I was on a cloud and after that, I was falling…falling…"

She forced herself to not cry, for she knew he didn't deserve her tears being wasted for him. Her willpower wasn't strong enough and she broke down, letting her tears fall that were threatening to fall since the morning, since she promised herself she wouldn't cry for him no more. Piplup, who raced to the kitchen before she complete broke down, brought her a cup of tea.

"Thanks Piplup" Dawn whispered.

Piplup peeped his name and sat back down, waiting patiently for her trainer to continue on with her story, for the penguin Pokémon hasn't seen Dawn break down since she got together with Kenny.

"Sorry…" Dawn said quietly, but Piplup just nodded understandingly.

"I can't deny that a part of me would really want to see him. I wonder if he ever thinks of me even only a little. I wonder if he has been with someone, settled down like me…"

She turned the pages of her album showing pictures of them hugging, kissing, talking, and the last page showed the last picture they took with each other…the photo taken at Professor Oak's Christmas party, where Kenny could be seen in the background leering at Paul. Dawn smiled despite herself.

"Kenny doesn't deserve this, he has been a wonderful person, being there with me throughout the whole Paul drama. He was there to assure me things were going to be ok, and didn't mention him unlike May and Misty, threatening Paul each time, making him pay for what he did. "

She finished drinking her tea in silence. Once done, she laid the album in the arm of her seat and stood up. She walked towards the picture taken with her and Kenny, him having an arm around her smiling like a little kid, a year ago when they have gotten together.

Dawn took the picture in her hand and said, "I don't know but a part of me just wants him to be a way, to never see him again and to keep it that way. That way, he would never make me weak in the knees like before. I'll beg to Arceus to no make me reminisce all those time that I let myself be fooled by his words. I may have the album but it's not the same as my eyes seeing his again…"

"Foolish of me for making him my all. I should have listened to everybody of how he wouldn't change, even for me. But there is something that worries me Piplup."

"Piplup?" asked the loyal Pokémon looked at his trainer with concerned eyes.

"Will I fall in love with him again if we met again? "

The Pokémon looked confused, not knowing what to say, for he knew that Paul had shattered her heart into pieces but was mended back by Kenny, and caused her love for Paul to be **just** a memory… until she asked that question.

"No need to worry" she said, but Piplup looked more confused at this statement.

"It's not like I'll see him again. He made it clear that he didn't want me in his life so I won't be seeing him…well not in person, maybe on television…"

She stood quiet, feeling a bit better of the situation, for voicing her thoughts cleared her head, as well for her heart. Then and there, she knew that Kenny was a good and better man that wouldn't walk out of her life like Paul.

_**Knock knock **_

Dawn looked surprised for she knew she wasn't getting any visitors that day until Kenny came back from visiting Ash and Drew, but Piplup looked alarmed.

"I wonder who that is?" she asked curiously to Piplup, but was shocked to see her Pokémon's eyes blazing, not with anger, but with hate… with loathing.

The unknown person knocked louder, the knocks sounding impatient.

She walked cautiously towards the door, not knowing what caused such alarm to Piplup. Two feet away from the door however, Piplup placed himself on the door, blocking Dawn from opening the door. _**He**_ knew who was at the door, the radiance the person was giving off was that held opposite of all of Dawn's friends…of that of Kenny.

"Piplup was is wrong with you? Move!"

Piplup closed his eyes and shook his head. The knocks were becoming louder and more impatient, the person becoming frustrated of no one answering them.

Dawn, acting quickly, grabbed Piplup and placed her firmly on her back, in order to not get hit by the Pokémon's bubblebeam.

"What's gone into you?" she responded to the angry cries of Piplup.

She opened the door, one hand on the knob and the other holding Piplup in his place.

Dawn, about to apologize for the wait, was left standing petrified, letting Piplup fall without warning.

Recovering quickly, Piplup ran in front of Dawn, puffed out his chest and stood in his fighting position, ready to attack at any moment, whether commanded or not.

"Are you going to let me in or let me standing outside your doorway?"

* * *

**I wrote it to get off my writters block!**

**Sorry to those that have been waiting for an upload of 'Choose thy love love thy choice' =(**

**For the end, I know it is obvious (and cliche), but its Paul sneering the question...but i doubt much for a sequel but i will put a notice if i do so please don't subscribe for the next chapter but if i have time i will if they are enough reviews but under a different name!**

**Hope you have enjoyed this, not my usual style but still...**

**REVIEW**


End file.
